


The Most Wondrous Sound

by artificialdevil



Series: MikoTotsu Week 2018 [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, MikoTotsu Week, Mikoto is like... REALLY gay, Not Beta Read, rated for a brief mention of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16905903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialdevil/pseuds/artificialdevil
Summary: Mikoto thought he must be going soft, to think so highly of something as simple as his vassal's laughter. Then again, it could be argued that he'd been going soft ever since he had first met Totsuka.(Written for MikoTotsu Week 2018)





	The Most Wondrous Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm doing MikoTotsu week. They've been my OTP for ages and this is supposedly the last year that it will officially be held.
> 
> Today's Prompt: Laughter

The Homra Bar was rarely – if ever – quiet. There were usually at least five different guys talking loudly enough to be heard over each other, accompanied by music coming from that old-fashioned jukebox that Kusanagi had managed to get his hands on. There were many other sounds that Mikoto associated with the bar as well. Everything from the clink of glasses raised in toast to the chime of the bell signaling someone's coming or going.

Despite all the noise though, Mikoto always thought of it as a calming place. All those guys had gathered around him for one reason or another and despite his occasional gripes, the Red King really _did_ care about all of them. Homra had become some kind of big, confused, found family somewhere along the way, and it was unquestionably all Totsuka's fault.

Totsuka was like some kind of mother and older brother hybrid to the younger guys in the group and that sort of kindness could go a long way with young men from troubled backgrounds. With that guy around, and balanced out by Kusanagi's low tolerance for bullshit, it was almost inevitable that Homra would end up this way.

And even amid all the chaos that could happen in that bar, there was one sound that Mikoto's ears always managed to pick up apart from everything else with perfect clarity; the light, lilting sound of Totsuka's laughter would never sound anything but crystal clear to Mikoto, no matter what form it took.

From the soft chuckles he gave while watching his charges fool around, to the breezy and casual laugh he would give when he assured them all that everything would be okay. From the nervous bout of giggles he gave when he knew he was about to be in trouble with Mikoto or Kusanagi, to that breathless, happy sound that he only made while underneath his King and basking in the afterglow of an orgasm. Mikoto knew them all and no matter how much he craved peace and quiet sometimes, those sounds alone were ones that he felt like he could never tire of.

Mikoto thought he must be going soft, to think so highly of something as simple as his vassal's laughter. Then again, it could be argued that he'd been going soft ever since he had first met Totsuka. If the younger man hadn't wormed his way into the Red King's heart the way he had, Mikoto probably would have beaten the shit out of him and left him in a gutter somewhere ages ago. In fact, the reason the brunet isn't perpetually in a full-body cast is mostly just because so many people find it difficult or even _impossible_ to dislike him.

And yeah, that includes Mikoto, much as he likes to pretend it doesn't sometimes. Those light, carefree noises have pulled him back from the brink of doing something he would have ended up regretting a countless number of times. Totsuka may be the weakest of the Red Clansmen, but he was the only one of them who could save Mikoto like that, the only one who could truly soothe his soul.

And as that most blessed sound carried through the bar to his ears, Mikoto's whole body relaxed against the sofa where he was sitting. He couldn't help but think ' _Dear god, don't ever let me lose this._ ' He couldn't even imagine how he'd stand it if he did. Mikoto had never really been one to pray. It had always just been more reliable to secure whatever he wanted with his own power. But maybe it would be okay just that once; to ask for just one thing from whatever god was listening.

Sure, it would. Because after all, “ _Everything's going to turn out alright._ ”


End file.
